An Unexpected, Gift? MadiMalevolent & catrod1992
by MadiMalevolent
Summary: Ryou wants to have a child, Marik forbids it because he dosen't want any children. What will happen when Ryou takes manners into his own hands to have a child whether adoption or occult to help? And who really is the one having it...WARNING: Yaoi & Mpreg!
1. Ryou's At Church Again

An unexpected, gift?

(DeathShipping)

Ryou's P.o.v.~

Here...I find myself in the large white carved church of Domino looking at the young newborns up for adoption, yet again. Standing in the center of the dull wooded room with window stained glass with celestial angel images of pure white, I walked silently along the wood floor and passed the small cribs each showing a new small little baby in need of love and raising. Passing along I had seen a few bright eyed babies that were awake and cheerful with their cooing, my heart nearly broke passing them by.

Why would a parent ever come to abandoning a child, when I want one of my own? This is something I can't ever seem to answer when I come here. But, mainly it's because of the sad fact...males cannot conceive children with their bodies and that my lover dosen't want children...at all! Speaking of the cursed devil, my cellphone begins to vibrate in my blue school jeans pocket. Reluctantly I leave the room of infant's and go outside the Church passing through the main hall of white walls, and the dome shaped roof covered in window stained glass along with dark wooden benches along the aisles. Opening the silver flip phone it flashes a message, (1) Missed Call. Already knowing it's my lover I dial in the number as quick as possible, never test Marik's patience or you'll surely regret it.

And so our brief conversation begins.

"Hello, Love."

"Why didn't you answer the first time?"

"I Was just ...erm, occupied."

A Long sigh from Marik...

"Ryou, are you at the Church again?"

The silence is akward over the phone.

"...Yes."

"I Already told you, I Can barely handle our relationship drama let alone a child's constant crying!"

"...I know, I'm sorry. I'm coming home now, alright?"

"Hurry home It's getting late."

"Alright, I'll see you at home."

"See you soon."

I Hung up my cellphone and closed it back into my pocket. Better flag a cab or take the bus, afterall we are dating in secrecy no one has even known Marik emerged back from the Shadow Realm ever since Yami had left. Hurridly I quickly flagged down the nearest yellow cab car in sight. The door swung open to reveal the young Taxi driver up front, it's the blonde boy I know far to well, Jonouchi greets me with his smile and of course his rich accent "Hiya Bakura, Where ya headed?" he says opening the back door fully. Damn it. "Erm, just a few miles up the road." I said sliding into the back seat and shut the car door. He nodded and soon the drive through traffic began. While the drive dragged on Jonouchi began to speak of how life had changed for him a few months ago such as how he and that Seto Kaiba were dating. Somehow I knew they would end up together, I let out a chuckle making the blonde blush "It ain't dat funny..y'know."

The drive ends in an hour. "You said here right?" Jonouchi asks stopping a few blocks away from the apartment complex. "Yes, that's correct." I Take out my leather wallet and dig out a 50 dollar bill. Taking the money he opens the door for me "See ya, Bakura." he smiles. I return the smile and slide out of the backseat.

Walking to the front door after atleast a good 30 minutes, I unlock the apartment door to reveal my dark skinned, egyptian lover, his hair is a platinum blonde color in elegant spikes, his eyes a deep lavender along with a dark narrow outline. His tan arms are in a harsh cross and his frown is narrow, I know I'm in serious trouble.


	2. The Baby Predicament

An Unexpected, Gift?

Marik's POV~

My deep lavender colored eyes burned back at the slender snowlike skinned teen his albino glazed hair spilling over his shoulder casually.

"Ryou, I've told you time and again..."

"I'm sorry...I can't help but..."

"But what? Keep making this difficult for me? You know I don't like children to begin with, let alone one that cries constantly and needs changing!"

Ryou didn't seem to be able to think of a come back, either that or he knew far to well how ugly this could get from a simple arguement.

His light chocolate brown eyes indeed showed sadness aswell as his silence advancing it, I'm not ready to be persuaded into this situatuion there is no benefit of us raising a baby together. What is the good of that? Lack of sleep, no time for ourselves,wrost thought of all...NO MORE SEX, and of course Babies are expensive just by one day let alone half it's life!

Ryou's POV~

I Could just see Marik mentally torturing himself in thought, aswell as upsetting me over this intire Baby Discussion or how he might aswell call it "The Baby Predicament." Walking past Marik I made my way to the Closet ignoring his curious glare, I grabbed the long, soft, red, fleece, Blanket out of the Closet and sat down on the cream colored sofa.

Marik towered over me once more and frowned deeply his arms crossed "Sleeping on the Sofa again, Hikari?" his tone is bitter with each word spoken. I Nod "What's the good of sleeping with someone who won't listen to my one request?" I couldn't help but say this sadly, I never asked much of my dear love so why is this his dillemma? Breaking my train of thought there he is, his tanned face nearly touching my pale one and I gasped in surprise. "I Didn't give you an option in this sort of thing dear Hikari." Our lips press into a harsh kiss leaving me whimpering.

My lip bleeding from his roughness he lifts me away from the sofa bridal style with a large devilish grin working across his face. Bringing me into "our" bedroom he tosses me on the bed quite roughly and claims the top, another set of rough kisses and lip biting occur each one my eyes are tightened in fear and I find myself whimpering.

/End of Chapter 2/

Madi-I'm sorry dear readers, there will be no Lemon in the next chapter. Simply because reviews are often lacking when given a sour lemony scene to review, maybe when I get decent reviews for this story I will post a lemon.


	3. Morning Coffee, Lastnight's Memmory

Ryou's P.O.V~

I Woke up tangled in the light tan bedroom sheets with Marik's tan, gold jewlery band encrested muscular arms wrapped around my waistline, the tan egyptian teen was in a somewhat deep sleep in which I had to be careful to not to disturb. Slowly easing out of Marik's tight grip I walked slowly along to the kitchen. I Sighed heavily and took out the blue coffee can from the pantry, roasted coffee my only relief to a rough night. Putting the ground up coffee beans in the thin white coffee filter I turned on the coffee machine using the little red button on it. Taking a momment or to hesitating I left the Kitchen and took a seat on the cream colored sofa. Oh dear, dear me...Lastnights memmories were fluttering back to my thoughts little by little, peice by peice. Easing back into the sofa with a soft exhale I closed my eyes softly. It's better to walk through the most climaxing scene I can't seem to get past at all...Lastnight.

(Slight Lemon below, turn back now if you can't handle Yaoi or it's lemons ;3)

God, I just couldn't seem to breath! Breath came to me in repeated pants each rushed. My wrists were sore from the larger tan egyptian pinning them softly. Panting more with each movement I could feel Marik's fairly large manhood dipping deeply within and thrusting inward and out in a quick pace that had tired us both out each minute. Hearing Marik's own pants and dragging moans I could feel his manhood pulsating within me and I knew he could barely contain his climax anymore. Clawing into his tan shoulders from the pain I gave sharp cries of pleasured pain and felt my own manhood pulsing. "A-aah! I...!" With one last yelp I climaxed against Marik's toned six-pack coating it a sticky white in return I felt his own warm climax rush into my opening slowly. My eyes dazed from pleasured pain and being tired I had faded into a long deep sleep.

(Lemon end)

The rich savory scent of brewing Coffee flowing out from the Kitchen brings me back to reality and I shift forward up from the sofa and walk back into the Kitchen. Pouring the dark liquid into a light blue coffee mug I smiled in delight at the finished drink, well almost finished. I Poured a bit of cream into the mug and let it sit for a bit until I found it quite cool. Bringing the mug upon my lips I drank the coffee down feeling at ease. Although the only thing I can't ever appease is the dream of having children of my own, ones to have the delight of raising. Marik has always dejected adoption that I had known for a time...but, maybe It was time for me to pull out my own tactics to have a child. Whether that meant getting myself pregnant, I'm up to that option...However the way to achieve this sort of thing, not silly magic nor the "stork" but...The Help Of The Occult.

/End of Chapter 3/

Madi-I never thought one day that I'd ever be...KNOCKIN' DUDES UP! :D


	4. The cult & a signature

===Ryou pov===

A few months ago I had stumbled upon a website, not just any old blog website but, a website of black magic. It told about how anything was possible with their help, even giving a man his own child. I rushed to get dressed into a white T shirt and blue jeans, I grabbed my jacket and my wallet. I wrote down on a paper to Marik that I would be out of the apartment to get some things down. Within moments I was out of the apartment and flagging a cab down. I waited until the yellow vehicle stopped in front of me. I got in quietly and closed the door.

"Where to" the driver asked

"The nearest bank please" I asked

He nodded his head and drove off, I sighed softly and leaned my head against the window. Soon…soon I will have what I most desire. I gently stroked my stomach and smiled gentle. The cab slowly came to a stop in front of a small building.

"We are here" the drive said

"Thank you, can you wait her for a few minutes" I asked

"Sure, be quick" he said

I quickly paid the drive the amount for the drive than went into the bank. I quickly went over to an ATM, within minutes I withdrew some money. Hopefully this will be enough, I thought to myself. I went back into the cab and looked at the driver.

"I need to go to this address" I said

I handed the driver a piece of paper, he read the address and he turned his head then glared at me.

"You better have the money for this ride" he said

I showed him the money, he nodded his head then took off. I leaned back into the seat and watched at the world passed by. My head buzzed with thoughts would what was to come. I don't know how long I had been thinking but, the cab came to a stop.

"We're head kid, I hope you have enough for a tip. Gas ain't cheap anymore" the driver said annoyed

Quickly, I pulled out my wallet and threw several bills at the driver. I got out without another word. I looked towards the building and stood there for a moment is a bit in shock and a bit in fear. The building was abandon English church. Several of the glass stained windows had been shattered either by people or time, all of them had been boarded up. Time had taken its toll on this building, vine were growing on the building while weeds grew in several places. I tightly clutched my jacket and started to approach the building.

My hand came on the door, knocking gently at first waiting to see if anyone was there. I waited several minutes before I knocked once more this time even louder. Suddenly the door open, I gasped as a gust of wind passed me and blew into the building. I shivered at the sudden drop in temperature.

"Um hello…is anyone here…" I asked with some hope

Carefully, I walked into the building. I looked around, several of the church benches were missing along with several of the church figures. I walked in deeper into the church…maybe this is the wrong address…or…there is no cult…only a prank.

Suddenly the church doors shut closed, trapping me in a world of darkness. Panic and fear coursed through my vines. I struggled to find some light source, but there was none. I whimpered in fear, I must have trapped over something because I found myself on the floor. Tears left my eyes…why must this happen to me…why must life be so cruel and unkind…

"All I want is a child of my own" I cried softly

"And that is you will get dear angel" someone said

I felt someone placed their hand on my shoulder, I gasped softly at the sudden contact. Several candles lit up all around the church. A person draped in a hooded black clock held my shoulder's gently. All I could see of the person was the pale lower face. The person helped me onto my feet and smiled gently at me.

"Um…can you help me have my own child" I asked

"Yes we can dear angel, we have been expecting you for quite some time" the person said

Several people in the same clothing started to surround me and the person. I look to each one of them with panic raising little by little. I turned back to my guess the leader of the cult, with a bit of hope in my eyes.

"I have plenty of money, I can pay whatever you want" I said

"We have no need for money, all we need from you is your signature" the leader said

"My signature…is that all you need" I asked

"Yes, now follow me my dear angel" the leader said

The leader walked to the alter of the church, the others followed with him as did I. Our steps echoed throughout the church, each step at a time. The leader motions me to stand inside of a five pointed star. I stood in the middle as the followers began to chant something in some sort of dead language. At first they chanted softly then, they began to chant louder and louder.

A stranger sensation began to course through my body, I started to feel a bit light head. The chants got louder and louder, almost as if they were screaming in. The room felt like it was spinning and spinning like a twisted version of a carrousel. I fell to my knees , I felt my stomach raise up to my throat, cold sweat collected on my skin. I emptied out my stomach onto the floor, pain coursed through my veins. It hurts…it hurts so much. Gods, it felt like a burning hot weight was trying to crush me into nothing. I screamed in pain.

"Please stop, please stop it hurts" I screamed

But they did not stop, they only continued screaming the chant. I cried in pain, begging them to stop. The leader came towards me with a bladed ring on his finger, the ring hand several inscription on them. My eyes widen in fear…they are here to kill me, I tried to back away but, the leader grabbed my wrist and pull me towards him. I tried to escape from his grip but, he held me firmly.

"Please…don't kill me" I cried softly

"This is the only way you can have a child" the leader said

The leader held my hand open and dug the blade deeply into my hand, blood flowed down my wrist and onto the five pointed star. I panted softly as the burning pain began to cease, a soft whimper escaped my lips as the leader pulled out something from his cloak. It was a small vile of a dark purple liquid, the leader opened the vile and poured the liquid onto my wound. I gasped at the sudden coolness, within minutes the wound on my hand healed. The leader helped my onto my feet, the leader pulled out a napkin and helped clean me up a bit.

"Thank you" I said weakly

"You are welcome, now your body is ready to have a child. There is one thing you need to do" the leader said

"And what is that" I asked

"Make your lover give you his seeds in your fruit, then you will have what you most wanted" the leader said

"That is it…but didn't you want my signature" I asked

"We have it dear angel, now go home Ryou" the leader said

After that, everything was a blur. I don't know how I made it back to the apartments but, I did. I opened the door finding Marik on the couch watching a turned off TV. He look at me for a moment, he got up and walked over to me. Before he could say anything I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him deeply. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, within moments we were naked and in the bed. Soon, I will have my own child

===end of part 4===

Cat: so sorry for taking so long, I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter

Dark: aibou has lost his mind so many times

Marik: not surprising

Dark: what is that supposed to mean?

Marik: didn't you see her during Halloween, she was particle nuts

Cat: hey, I was the Joker I wanted to stay in character

Ryou: that didn't mean you had to stand at my window at three in the morning. You nearly gave me a heart attack

Cat: X3 sorry Ryou

Hikira: ^^;

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
